somethingtodofandomcom-20200213-history
Test
Look I know things have been truly rough for you over this past year. You’ve been through everything you could possibly think of. With that said, I hope what I gave to you helps ease the weight you carry. Right now I just wanted to give you a message involving everything that’s been on my mind, and everything I wanted to get off my chest. OK I’ve opened this draft at least 4 times now, beginning to write something and then stopping lol. I don’t know where to start so I’ll just begin with a random thought. I have faith in you, man. I never stopped having faith in you, even though I said it. I was a bit worried you weren’t reaching out for help or putting in enough effort, or that you wanted to give in to your endless amount of pain, but I get it. I know it’s a burning tension that can’t be resolved so quick. But lately I don’t think you know that I do have faith in you. A LOT of faith in you. I’ve been extremely tough on you, especially with forcing you into getting help at big measures and I apologize. I was trying to help but I shouldn’t literally shove you every step of the way like I have been. I didn’t mean to threaten you if it sounded like a threat, but it was more of keeping the promise I wanted to protect back from a few weeks ago. I couldn’t let it be ruined. I won’t leave the wiki forever if you don’t choose to get help, but my intention is and will be to make sure you are okay and once you’re doing better and in a better state, I will gladly return. I know I’ve helped before, but I want to do more, and I feel this is the only long-term way possible for you to realize that you’re worth more than you know. I know it’s going to get uncomfortable, but you’ve got people by your side, and that’s what I also wanted you to realize. I don’t want to do this but at the same time, I feel like I’ve got no other choice if you choose not to act. I care too much to see you taunt and torture yourself. However, if it comes down to it, if I'm being too much and you don't want my help, just tell me. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable my the actions I take. However, besides all that, I also wanted to let you know how much you are worth on here. You’ve helped me through dozens of ups and downs, treated me with kindness every step of the way, and spending countless hours just talking to you has been a part of my life I’ll never forget. Arrow, Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Batman: Arkham Knight, Assassins Creed, whatever it is, that has been amazing. I sincerely hope we could still do more of that in the future. No matter what it is, if you throw your life away, you don’t know what effect it’s going to have on me. What effect it’s going to have on the world. The future will not only be missing Migster7 but it will also be missing a lawyer, a journalist, whatever you want to be. The amazing and person I’ve gotten to know and to call a friend will have no change on the world if he decides that he can’t ''make a change on the world. Whatever passion you hold now, it will be gone quicker than a flash. The friends you have in real life, it doesn’t matter if they’re short-term or not-so-close, they are still friends nonetheless. They still enjoy you. You’ve also still got family. You’ve still got a brother and a mother who still deeply care for you. It may not seem like it, but they do. What’s the saying from Supergirl? “Blood bonds us all?” You’ve got me and you’ve got countless of others on the wiki who do care. You may not think so but there are good people on BTFF believe it or not that enjoy you and think of you as one of the pack. And best of all, you have an entire life ahead of you. A college, a job, a future family, and we might even be college roommates in 4 years or so staying up all night playing PS4, Xbox, watching a new episode of The Flash, renting that future Justice League movie or whatever the heck we want to watch lol! Even if we don’t, we can still remain close in memory and contact if we want to. Why should one person ruin all that for you? Why should a couple of people who make fun of who you are influence the life you choose to lead? You’re giving them power if you do. They’re not worth it. They never were. You’re so much better than them, all of them, you’re probably the most loyal and caring person I’ve met besides my own family. Whenever you get knocked down, or you’re feeling down, remind yourself that you’re at a starting point for the 70 or so years of the rest of your life. You’ve got a loooooooooooooooong way to go and by spending it over one thing that happened is not something anyone wants to do. And let’s not forget, over these past few weeks alone you’ve proven yourself as an admin far more than anyone could. Me, Sci, Yopo, Ulti, Sub, Ahmad, all the admins chose you because we know that you care for the community, you want to make a change, and we know that you ''can make a change. By choosing to toss that out the window is a GINORMOUS amount of wasted potential. Honestly, I don’t think there’s anyone that could fill your role, because there isn’t anyone. We chose you because you made the best fit out of ANYONE on the wiki. I also wanted to say thank you for everything that you’ve done for ME. You’ve accepted me, you’ve been there for me countless times, and you’ve helped me out too many times to count. I know we met a long time ago, but we really started to get to know each other several months ago. I know you are an extremely talented person, writer, admin, most of all (in which I’m proud to say) my best friend. And I also know that you are strong, that you can face anything that comes your way. Everything is going to go just fine, it’ll all work out, you just need to be patient and drive on the long road. You’re a fighter Mig. We’ll never let them knock us down, I know we won’t. So when I say give it your effort to get that help, to get better, that’s because I KNOW YOU CAN. I’ve seen it! You just need to do it again! I will be there for you during this dark time, and I KNOW WE WILL WIN THIS. Slowly but gradually that inside voice of yours will no longer exist. Like the Joker of the Arkham Knight, you’re going to lock him away and never let him come out again. I know you won’t give in, I know you won’t give up. I know things WILL get better!! YOU ARE WORTH IT!!